GNSS-2D/R Rush Gundam Restore
History During the events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover, Star Strike gained access to multiple new technologies. Rather than simply design new mobile suits, as Mobile Suit Incorperated was constantly swarmed with new mobile suit orders leaving Strafe unable to divert the neccesary resources, older machines were selected from The Archive and were stripped down and reconstructed. The GNSS-1D Rush Gundam was the first to recieve new equipment. Design Most of the original design of the Rush Gundam was left largely intact, though brought up to modern standards. The mobile suit remained a close quarters MS while introducing more versatile equipment. The Rush Gundam was redesigned to host a twin drive using GN Drive Taus. The original GN Drive Tau was modernized and then placed into special storage as an emergency drive should the twin drive become inoperable. The inclusion of a twin drive gave Rush Gundam an astonishing boost in performance, allowing it to fight on par with most Gundam Type mobile suits of the time. After extensive research on Psychoframe technology, Strafe installed psycommu receptors into the cockpit of the Rush Gundam. The initial plan was to equip the mobile suit with an entire full psychoframe, but limitations in construction shuffled this out for the lesser version. The Rage Burst Mode of the original Rush Gundam was removed, as the feature was no longer useful and had long become obsolete since the discovery of the Trans-Am System, which was far more advantagous and stable. However the data collected from the original Rush was stored and researched by a group of enhanced haros by Proto Veda. The original condenser system utilized by Rush Gundam was stripped and replaced with the same type utilized by the True Guardian. In conjunction with the twin drive this gave the Rush Gundam a weak but noticable GN Field Skin, giving it a slight boost in durability. Also, the new condensers introduced a more smoother transfer of particles throughout the mobile suit. To give the Rush Gundam a means of creating space between itself and the enemy, Strafe installed numerous hidden GN Thrusters across the frame. When needed, Rush could use these to release a short burst of GN Particles to increase thrust or when stationary, force mobile suits back through sheer particle release. Equipment *'Claw Bits: '''Modified versions of the Wing Bits utilized by the Guardian Series. The Claw Bits replaced the Rush's original GN Claws. The new bits opened up the Gundams hands by being located on the forearms, allowing full usage of equipment. The Claw Bits also retained much of the features of the Wing Bits, allowing Rush Gundam a more versatile offensive platform to operate from. Four claw bits were mounted on each arm, granting a total of 8 bits to use. *'GN Sword Kai II:' An upgraded version of the GN Sword Kai. The outward appearance and usage were kept intact but further advances in GN Technology, along with the installment of GN Capacitors allowed the weapon to fire stronger particle beams faster as well as improving cutting ability. *'Beam Saber:' The Rush Gundam's original beam saber was upgraded for improved particle efficiency and to allow it to damage regenium. *'Beam Vulcan Guns:' Rush Gundam was fitted with beam vulcans for interception of enemy missiles or close range bombardment. *'Cable Claws:' Carried over from the Rush Avalance/GN Arms, the Cable Claws were used to ensnare enemy mobile suits and either draw them in close or with precise aim, disarm the opponent of their weapon. The Cable Claws could also be used as a kind of grappling hook, able to latch on to both metal and non-metal objects through use of claws and electromagnets. The Cable Claws could operate as a kind of beam resistant whip through their beam coating and through quick maneuvers of the mobile suit. The Cable Claws were wrist mounted and Rush Gundam was equipped with four on each arm. *'Scatter Missiles:' The Scatter Missiles were modified GN Missiles. Each missile contained 12 GN Micro Missiles. When fired, the scatter missile would fly above the target and unleash a bombardment of it's micro missile supply. The Rush Restore had 8 missiles to use, two fired from each shoulder and from concealed GN Missile Launchers located on the front skirt. Features *'Trans Am System:' Rush Gundam was given a newer Trans Am System for use with the Twin Drive. *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' The original QBW interface was modernized for enhanced usage. *'GN Field:' Rush Gundam was given the ability to produce a GN Field for defensive purposes. *'GN Drive Burst Mode:' The Burst Mode was the same feature installed into the GN Drive of Gundam Exia. However unlike Exia, the burst mode was made stable after intensive fine tuning by Star Strike. Also the burst mode was used with a twin drive, allowing not only higher particle production, but skyrocketing forward thrust by tenfold when active. However the burst mode was only used when extreme speed was needed or when charging at an enemy, as the usage of the system nearly removed turning ability, requiring the shut down of the feature in order to simply turn the machine. The burst mode could be used in conjunction with Trans Am to provide even greater thrust, but at the risk of destablizing the twin drive. Crossover The restored Rush Gundam is planned to be featured in the final battle between Ransac and Ray Consulo Quotes *"Over 90 years ago this Gundam took part in a shadow war. That war ended with an unfinished battle between your father and I and it's legacy has followed us since! This mobile suit is bound to the Consulo legacy as well as mine! This curse of hatred must end, Ray! This must be our final battle, it ends here."'' - Ransac to Ray before the start of the battle.